Taken TMR Minho
by FollowTheMoonAndStars
Summary: Lea is a member of Group B, and she has been since she woke up in the Box of the Glen with no memories. Even if flashes of her past show up in her dreams, she knows very little. But on the day that everything in the Glen is about to change, Lea is taken and placed in the Box leading to another Glen with an unconscious girl by her side.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of feet hitting the pavement echoed through the towering concrete walls. Heaving breathing filled the empty space and I continued to forge my way towards way home, only slowing down as I rounded a turn. I raised a hand up to brush a stray piece of fawn hair out of my face. My hazel eyes lite up as I approached the opening of the maze, relieved to have made it back on time. It wasn't the first time that I had been out in the Maze, but I much preferred to stay in my Soother hut. But ever since Sonya had collapsed after returning from the Maze, Harriet and Ximena had assigned me to run the Maze until she was better. I jogged through the doors to the Glen, pausing to take a breath, only to be tackled by my best friend, Rosa.

"Lee!" Rosa exclaimed as I brushed myself off.

"Hey, Ros," I replied slowly.

Rosa placed her hands on her hips, brown eyes scanning me carefully. "You've been pushing yourself too hard."

I shook my head and continued forward. I was extremely tired, and I needed to get my mapping done so that I could get a nap in before the dinner that Cass would be cooking up. I made my way to the Mapper's hut, breathing deeply as I concentrated on remembering the turns I had taken that day. Not noticing the dip in my pathway, I fell forward, my hands scraping against the ground.

I gritted my teeth, growling out a low, "Finch."

My palms stung as I got up, wincing when I looked at my palm. _I must have hit an extremely sharp rock_ , I thought, as there was a slash in my palm. It didn't look all that deep, but instinct told me to go get it checked out. So I did.  
~~~~~~~

When I walked into the familiar Soother hut, I noticed that Sonya was sitting up on the cot. Lisa, one of the other Soothers, was examining Sonya. Sonya's gaze drifted towards me, and when it did a smile lite up the Runner's face.

"Hey, Sony, Lisa," I said.

Lisa turned to me, and I was holding my palm up so the blood wouldn't stain the floor. Lisa was very picky about the cleanliness of her hut. Lisa's dark eyebrow was raised as she scanned me with a skeptical look on her face.

"If it's because you were clumsy, I'm making sure you have a pad with you. Heaven knows we need more things to deal with." Lisa groaned.

"Calm down. I just need to clean and disinfect this and then I'll be on my way. And, yes, it was because I was clumsy." I responded.

Sonya rolled her eyes at her fellow Glenners, "Look. Can we just focus on the matter at hand?"

"Sure," I replied, walking over to the makeshift sink, where I cleaned and disinfected the cut. "How are you?"

"Good." Sonya said as Lisa checked her temperature again.

I placed a bandage on the cut, and then made my way back to the Mapper's hut. I grabbed a piece of paper and started sketching. It didn't take long for me to remember the all-too-familiar twists and turns of the maze. When I had first arrived in the Glen, Harriet, Sonya, Ximena, and I all started running the Maze to figure out exactly where they were. I soon found that I'd rather stay in the Glen and take care of my sisters than run the Maze every day. Once I was finished, I placed the map in the chest with the others. Then I made her way to the Dining Hall where everyone had already gathered.

"Lea!" A voice called out.

I turned around to spot Rachel, the old Blondie, running towards her, "Hey Blondie!" I smiled at Rachel and when Rachel reached me, we did a small handshake.

"How was your run?" Rachel asked.

"Good. Nothin' changed." I replied.

"That's typical," Rachel replied. I didn't respond, so Rachel changed the topic, "So, Blondie day tomorrow, huh?"

I nodded, walking into the Dining Hall. I grabbed a bowl and Cass scooped some of the soup into my bowl. I shot Cass a small smile, then continued to walk to join my friends at the makeshift table. I slid the bowl onto the table next to Rosa, who looked up at me while the spoon was still in her mouth. I sat down and immediately started eating.

"I hope Sonya gets better." Rachel sighed.

"Same, _amiga,_ " Rosa replied.

Rachel looked at Rosa like she was crazy, then shrugged it off. Rosa and I exchanged a look, then burst out laughing. When Rosa had first arrived, she spoke (at first) in a whole other language. But they soon learned that Rosa could speak English, however, the memory of it had to be triggered by something. That something seemed to be me, so we concluded that the two of us had been friends before we'd been sent up in the Box by the finching Creators.

"You're lucky, Rach," I said.

Rachel looked up at me. "What?"

"When Rosa arrived, she only spoke like that. Took forever to figure out what she was talking about and I, for some reason, could understand her." I replied, smirking slightly. "Be glad you didn't arrive speaking another language, it'd be very hard."

Rachel nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I got up early to check up on Sonya, who with no doubt would've gotten up on instinct. I walked into the Soother's hut to find Sonya sitting up on her cot, a bout of coughs racking her lungs. I grabbed a flask of water and made Sonya drink it. Once Sonya was done, I checked her temperature.

"It's gone down." I declared. Sonya sighed and made a move to get up, but I pushed her back down. "But, until that coughing goes away, you ain't going nowhere."

Sonya glared at me, "C'mon, crackface! I've spent three days in this finch hut, I need to get back out there!"

"No. You don't. You need to get better, I'll take Rachel out and map your section again." I replied to the stubborn Mapper.

"Who'd she go with yesterday?" Sonya asked.

"Carrie," I replied as I stood up and clapped Sonya on the back. "Stay here and get some sleep. You need it."

I exited the hut and got ready for the day after taking care of girl stuff. I then made my way to where Rachel was sleeping. Her hammock swayed slightly in the wind. I placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, leaned down and ...

"BOO!"

Rachel shrieked and shot up in her hammock. I noticed her breathing was faster than normal, and Rachel placed a hand on her heart to calm down. I smirked at Rachel, who glared at me.

"C'mon Blondie, let's go runnin'."


	2. Chapter 2

I lead Rachel through the Maze to Section 7. I had my dagger in my hand, cutting the ivy off the walls. Rachel followed me as I rounded a corner. But something was off. It wasn't just Rachel's and my footsteps, there was another sound that I couldn't place.

"Stop." I hissed to Rachel.

I put my arm out to push Rachel against the concrete while I peered around the corner. My eyes darted around the passageway, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. When I found none I stepped away and removed my arm. Rachel followed as I began running again.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." I answered.

Rachel nodded and continued on her way. I kept scanning the area ahead to make sure nothing was there. I rounded another corner, coming across a good rest stop. I leaned against the wall, chugging down the water in my hand. Sliding down it, I let out an audible sigh.

"I should be used to this by now," I said quietly.

"So, you don't normally do this?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm a Soother, I don't like being in the Maze. I only go in if I have to."

Rachel tilted her head. "But when I spent the night in the Maze, it wasn't that hard."

I laughed then looked Rachel in her eyes, "Just because you survived a night, doesn't mean that you're the Queen of it. If you knew what it was like when we first got here, you'd be saying something different. The Shades* are dangerous no matter what day it is." I paused. "Alright, breaks over, let's get back to running." I stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel and I had been running for a while more. Not noticing that a few feet in front of me, a huge puddle of water had gathered. I kept running, and when my foot connected with the water, she fell backward, hitting my head. I let out a shout of pain. Rachel walked over to me, helping me get up. I rubbed the back of my head, wincing when I put pressure on it.

"You okay Lea?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Let's just get finished with this."

I made my way into the next passageway, only to get by something in my shoulder. I reached back and yanked a dart out of my shoulder, then turned around to find who had thrown it. I panicked, seeing a group of people coming towards me. I turned to Rachel.

"Run! Go back now Rach! Go!" I shouted as whatever had been in the dart started to take its toll.

Rachel started running, faster than I had ever seen her go. And it was the last thing I saw before I collapsed and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I panicked again. I was in the Box again, but I wasn't alone. There was another girl in front of me, who looked dead. Trying to slow my breathing down, I reached over and felt the girl's pulse by laying an ear on the girl's chest. I sighed in relief when I heard a steady heartbeat. And after poking her several times, I concluded that Mystery Girl was either in a coma or in a really deep sleep. But even after having calmed down, I couldn't help but see continuous flashbacks from the Box in the Glen.

"Calm down Lee, you got this," I said softly to myself.

But before I could truly settle in for what I knew was a long ride, the Box stopped. When I looked up, the doors slide open revealing two faces. And neither of which were recognizable. They were both boys. I heard shouting coming from one of the boys, and on instinct, I reached for my dagger, holding it tight in my hand.

"It's a couple of girls." A voice said, and I remembered hearing a weaker version of that same accent come from Sonya.

"Girls?"

"I got dibs!"

"What's do they look like?"

"How old are they?"

Then that same voice I'd heard earlier spoke up. "But that ain't bloody half of it. I think one of 'em is dead."

When the boys threw ivy down into the Box, I knew what was happening. They would need to get me out, and then Mystery Girl. The first boy to come down had blonde hair and I only glared at him while holding my dagger up at him threateningly. He looked fairly shocked to see a Mapper's pack on me, slung across my body.

"Who are you, and where the finch am I?" I demanded.

"Calm down there. Put the dagger down so we can get you out, and then you'll find out where you are. Do you have a name, Greenie?"

I nodded and put my dagger back. "I'm Lea. And you?"

Blondie smiled, reaching out his hand. "Newt, nice to meet ya."

I grabbed his hand and stood up. I then grabbed one of the ivy strands and started pulling myself up. I got far enough up so I could sit on the edge of the box and from there I stood up. I glanced around. The place I stood in was similar to the Glen, however, the Homestead was built differently. I stood there and crossed my arms as I waited for Mystery Girl to be lifted up. Finally, she was and Newt and a dark-skinned male sat examining her.

"She's not dead, you know," I said casually.

"What?" The dark-skinned male turned to her.

"I checked her heartbeat already. She's alive, just not conscious." I replied.

Nevertheless, Newt called another boy over. He was tall, with dark brown hair and equally as dark eyes to match. Then Newt motioned to me to come over.

"You know this girl, shanks?" Dark-Skin asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Couldn't remember her even if I had my memories."

Meanwhile, Brown-Eyes said, "Know her? Of course, I don't know her. I don't know anyone. Except for you two." He pointed at Newt and Dark-Skin

"That's not...," Dark-Skin began. "I meant does she look familiar at all? Any kind of feelin' you've seen her before?"

Brown-Eyes and I shook our heads at the same time.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Why?" Brown-Eyes said, meeting the glare coming from Dark-Skin.

"Shuck it. Can't be a coincidence. Two days, three Greenies, two alive, one not so much."

MY lip curled into a snarl as I hissed, "I didn't do a thing to her."

"Slim it, Greenie," Newt said. "We're not saying you bloody killed the girl."

Brown-Eyes said something else, but my attention was on the girl. My hazel eyes watched as the girl shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes opened, revealing sharp blue eyes. I launched forward, sensing panic as Newt jumped away, Dark-Skin fell back and Brown-Eyes watched on. I grabbed the girl's palm, making sure the pulse was there as the girl mumbled something.

Then she spoke, voice hollow and haunted, but clear. "Everything is going to change."

My heart leaped into her throat as the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back onto the ground. Her arm shot up, and in it was a balled up note. I slightly fought the instinct to feel for her pulse and revive the girl. Newt ran forward and grabbed the note, reading it out. I was too busy looking at the girl to pay attention. I snapped out of it when my instincts took over me and I was feeling for Mystery Girl's pulse. I vaguely noticed a short boy kneeling over the girl to listen to her heartbeat.

"I think she's in a coma," I whispered as I looked up at the boy who was next to me.

"Who said Clint had first shot at her?" Someone yelled. Others laughed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead deciding to go back on my knees as I watched Clint check for a temperature. "I'm next!"

"If anyone touches this girl or the other one," Dark-Skin's voice said, "you're gonna spend the night sleepin' with the Grievers in the Maze. Banished, no questions. Ain't nobody better touch them! Nobody!"

At the word, Maze, my heart started beating faster than normal. Blood rushed in my ears, drowning out the words of the boys around me. I placed a hand on my heart as I breathed deeply, trying to calm down. After a while, one of the boys placed a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Greenie. Clint wants to see you."


End file.
